Immortality
by jojendras
Summary: One Shot. After Cell saga. How are they Song: Immortality by Beegess ft Celine Dion.


I decided to one shot. With a song.

Well I'm listening to this song since yesterday so I gotta write.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't Own Goku and Chichi.

After Cell saga. Imagining how are they.

* * *

 **We don't say goodbye (Immortality)**

She already accepted the fact that he left her,

left her with their two young boys. Thinking while doing their laundry.

 ** _So this is who I am_**

 ** _And this is all I know_**

She heard Gotten cried. She went upstairs where her son is staying and found Gohan was already there trying to make Gotten stop crying.

"Sorry mom, I can't make him stop, he don't want his milk" Gohan said.

She pet her eldest son "Thank you, Gohan".

Then she picked up Gotten. "Why my baby's crying?".

She already decided she will do anything for her boys.

 _Mommy will do everything for your future_ she thought and looked at Gohan _for both of you._ She's a widowed now.

 ** _And I must choose to live_**

 ** _For all that I can give_**

 ** _The spark that makes the power grow_**

She wanted them to have a good life without striving. She's focus on that, make her children's education secure. This is what she must do now nothing more nothing less

 ** _And I will stand for one dream if I can_**

 ** _Symbol of my faith in who I am_**

At night she can't help but to think why would he not return, why would he choose to stay from the other side but not for her. Just the bunch of _"Why's"_ that make her head and heart hurt because she can't do anything about it.

 ** _But you are my only_**

She can hate him, can forget about him, but she can't, she loves him more than everything but she must continue living.

 ** _And I must follow on the road that lies ahead_**

 ** _I won't let my heart control my head_**

 ** _But you are my only_**

Looking at their photo she knows she cannot say that, cause her feeling is only for eternity for him. But she must be strong for her children.

 ** _And we don't say goodbye_**

 ** _We don't say goodbye_**

 ** _And I know what I've got to be..._**

 ** _Immortality_**

 ** _I make my journey through eternity_**

 ** _I keep the memory of you and me_**

 ** _Inside_**

 ** _Fulfill your destiny_**

He's destined to be a fighter like his family,

 ** _It's there within the child_**

 ** _My storm will never end_**

 ** _My fate is on the wind_**

like his race and weather he like it or not this can never be stop and also his hunger for battle what makes him continue to fight.

 ** _The king of hearts_**

 ** _The joker's wild_**

What a sudden play of destiny on him, he has his family, he knows she's mad but he also knows she can handle it. He never met a woman like he had, even being dead he know's he loved her and keep on loving her.

 ** _We don't say goodbye_**

 ** _We don't say goodbye_**

 ** _I'll make them all remember me_**

He wonders at the back of his mind if she's alright, he wanted to see her just a peek or maybe just glimpsed but he knows he can't

She's looking at her mirror thinking of him

He's flying going to where his heading, looking at the clouds below him suddenly thinking of her.

"how are she?"

"how is he?"

Thought of two person separated by destiny.

A sudden gash of winds happened both appeared some kind of warp facing each other

"Chichi?"

"Goku?"

Both gazing each other with amazement like they both can't believe they can see each other or just imagining?

Chichi first one to break the silence.

 ** _Cause I have found the dream that must come true_**

"I decided to continue living Goku,

 ** _Every ounce of me must see it through_**

make our sons have a better life, until someday if destiny will give a chance to meet you again,

 ** _But you are my only_**

though your a dream I have to say this for at least

 ** _I'm sorry I don't have the role for love to play_**

"I am sorry Chi I can't stay long for you,

 ** _Hand over my heart I'll find my way_**

I can't give you the love you wanted,

 ** _I will make them give to me..._**

now that I am dead. But i'll do anything if there would be a time to see you again.

 _ **But I know I love you and will keep loving you**_ both thought hoping they both get through looking at each others eyes.

 ** _Immortality_**

 ** _There is a vision and a fire in me_**

 ** _I keep the memory of you and me_**

 ** _Inside_**

Trying to reach but blocked by some kind of mirror, Goku can see Chichi smiling but also can see her crying.

 ** _And we don't say goodbye_**

 ** _We don't say goodbye_**

He wanted to touch her, he struggled on a invisible thing that holding him but it won't let go, is he weak? he thought

He looked again at his wife still smiling while crying, he decided to to grin for her. They both gonna accept now they are not together.

 ** _In all my love for you_**

 ** _And what else we may do_**

Till death do us part

The vow that he remembered. He don't believe it, she also don't believe it cause they both know their love will last for eternity.

 ** _We don't say goodbye..._**

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading.


End file.
